Bias current generation is a core requirement for any integrated circuits (IC), including for higher order functions such as references, regulators, amplifiers, filters, clocks, analog to digital converter (ADC), digital to analog converter (DAC) and other key building blocks in any analog, mixed mode electronic system, or system on a chip (SOC). The bias current should be relatively stable under varying power supply and temperature conditions. Ideally it may further have the capability to operate with low power consumption.